The goal of this proposal is to enhance the Principal Investigator's ability to conduct rigorous quality improvement research through the utilization of health information technology (HIT). The Chronic Care Quality Improvement Learning Laboratory (CQuILL) will focus on procedures for the effective implementation of health information technology in support of improved quality of care among vulnerable populations. HIT has been implemented in many settings cross the US, with varying levels of success. The lack of the use of a theoretical model for implementation efforts is a shortcoming of these efforts. The CQuILL Project will use the Information Technology Acceptance Model (ITAM) as its theoretical framework. This program has three specific aims. The first aim seeks to increase provider utilization of the existing HIT system, using the ITAM model framework, by involving providers in customization efforts and training sessions. The second aim is to assess the effectiveness of utilizing HIT technology for patient self management goal setting activities by randomly assigning patients to receive this standard of care via HIT or paper-based methods. The third aim, to be performed once the first aim is complete, is to improve provider use of HIT for total patient panel management for chronic disease control. An underlying theme of the CQuILL Project is to create a set or processes, methods, analytic tools, and programmatic guides that other health care organizations can adapt and implement for their environment and patient characteristics. [unreadable] The training plan for the Principal Investigator involves directed meetings with two faculty mentors with abundant research and clinical experience, as well as structured coursework. Courses will initially be focused upon program evaluation, in order to establish a well designed plan to assess the CQuILL Project. Subsequent coursework will address information system design and innovation and quality management. This combination of mentoring and coursework is intended to equip the applicant with the tools necessary to create a meaningful, effective, and sustainable research program. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]